Un amour peut en cacher un autre
by Lounacat
Summary: Adossé à l'entrée de son temple, Saga attendait que l'orage se calme. Il n'était certes pas dans les habitudes du fier chevalier de fuir un champ de bataille, mais mieux valait éviter de se trouver entre un Wyvern en colère et l'objet de son courroux, au demeurant fort justifié... (Bon étant définitivement nul en résumé, je tente une nouvelle méthode d'accroche : l'extrait)
1. Chapitre unique

Bonjour à toutes et tous.

Comme presque toutes mes idées saugrenues, celle-ci est venue d'un délire.

Concentrant le début de cet OS, toute ressemblance de près ou de loin à "Kanon entre gris et bleu" d'une certaine Perigrin est absolument... Volontaire.

J'espère que cette auteure ô combien talentueuse, y verra un hommage à sa superbe fic...

Qui a dit lèche-bottes ?

Que nenni ! Je veux juste sauver ma peau, parce que sûr que lorsqu'elle aura lu cet OS, elle voudra me tuer.

A moins qu'un lecteur généreux accepte de me protéger gratos... Eh ben oui ! Auteure de fanfic ça paie pas.

Trêve de plaisanteries, et place à OS.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un amour peut en cacher un autre

Adossé à l'entrée de son temple, Saga attendait que l'orage se calme. Il n'était certes pas dans les habitudes du fier chevalier de fuir un champ de bataille, mais mieux valait éviter de se trouver entre un Wyvern en colère et l'objet de son courroux, au demeurant fort justifié.

- On dirait que ça barde ! Fit Aioros qui revenait d'entraînement.

Saga haussa les épaules, consterné.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Kanon est un sombre crétin.

- C'est ton frère quand même, rit le Sagittaire. Je pensais que tu soutiendrais ses choix.

- D'ordinaire oui, mais sur ce coup-là je suis à cent pour cent du côté de Rhadamanthe. Et si je ne m'étais pas arrangé pour qu'il vienne, ce petit con lui aurait annoncé demain.

- Bof... Aujourd'hui ou demain...

- Aïo ! On ne largue pas son mec le jour de son anniversaire ! Se scandalisa Saga. Venant de Kanon ça ne m'étonne pas, mais toi...

- Eh ! M'agresse pas ! Si tu crois que je connais les dates d'anniversaire des juges, j'ai déjà du mal avec les nôtres...

Une nouvelle explosion fit grimacer les chevaliers. Courageux mais pas téméraire, Aioros suggéra en montrant le côté du temple.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je fasse le tour.

- Oui, ça vaut mieux, confirma le Gémeaux.

Saga secoua la tête et soupira. Il aurait aimé être auprès du juge pour le soutenir, comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel ami, mais il préféra s'éclipser dès les premiers objets volants à peine identifiés. Rhadamanthe était blessé, furieux, il exigeait des explications et laissait libre cours à sa colère. Quant à Kanon !... Et bien, Kanon était Kanon... Que dire d'autre... Le second Gémeaux était certes un chevalier puissant et loyal, sur qui Athéna pouvait compter, mais pour le reste il était plutôt du genre égoïste et irresponsable.

Lorsqu'enfin il afficha sa liaison avec le spectre, Saga en avait été sidéré. Le gémeaux en titre avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à l'accepter mais Kanon semblait heureux. Il apprit donc à connaître l'amant de son jumeaux. Si on lui avait dit à l'époque qu'il se rangerait du côté d'un spectre, il aurait envoyé le mécréant dans la pire dimension qui soit. Cependant, à la surprise du chevalier, les anciens ennemis devinrent amis. Et deux ans plus tard, c'était son frère qu'il avait envie d'envoyer au diable.

Tout cela à cause de Poseidon et de sa stupide réception... Non, en toute honnêteté, c'était de la faute d'Athéna, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas blâmer sa déesse, cela ne se faisait pas. Saga soupira à nouveau en entendant un fracas de meubles brisés. Tout de même, avait-elle eu besoin d'emmener Kanon à cette soirée ? Treize chevaliers d'or... Quatorze en comptant Shion et il a fallu qu'elle choisisse son abruti de frangin.

Le Gémeaux se redressa lorsque Rhadamanthe sortit du temple, à l'état de son cosmos, le Wyvern était loin d'être calmer et Saga renonça à le suivre. En entrant chez lui, il fut percuter par son frère qui ne l'avait pas vu.

- Je vais au sanctuaire sous-marin, m'attend pas !

- Bon débarras ! Grommela le troisième gardien.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement, presque tout les meubles étaient brisés et les murs étaient marqués d'impacts de coups. Saga se laissa choir sur le canapé miraculeusement rescapé. Celui-ci s'effondra son poids... Rectification, donc tous les meubles étaient brisés. D'avance découragé, il passa les mains sur son visage et tourna la tête. Le chevalier eut un sursaut en voyant la porte de sa chambre défoncée.

Il constata avec soulagement que la pièce était intacte. Heureusement, Rhadamanthe avait retenu ses coups, sinon adieux le temple des Gémeaux. Un rapide sondage lui permit de savoir que la colère du dragon était retombée et qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Le chevalier allait le rejoindre mais se ravisa. Il prit un petit paquet dans la table de chevet avant de repartir.

Dessus du Cap Sounion, Rhadamanthe fixait la mer. Au cours de ces deux années où il fut l'amant de Kanon, il avait apprit à aimer le calme relaxant de la mer. Mais ce soir, chaque vague ramenait douloureusement ses pensées à son dragon des mers. Il ne sentit même pas l'arrivée de Saga.

- Oh non ! Je t'en prie ! Ne meurs pas... Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Fit le chevalier d'une horrible voix de jouvencelle.

Le juge le vit alors les mains jointes avec un sourire niais et papillonnant des yeux.

- Oh Saga, pouffa le spectre pour finalement rire vaincu par la moue en cul de poule du chevalier.

- J'aime mieux ça ! Lui sourit celui-ci.

- Et dire que je ne suis pas retourné aux enfers pour éviter Minos et Eaque.

- Ah les amis ! Sale engeance que les êtres-là, clama le Gémeaux faussement dégouté, puis de façon près théâtrale. Je t'en supplie mon Rhadanou, ne te tues pas, je t'aime moi...

L'anglais rit de nouveau.

- Tu sais que tu m'épates là ! Tu arrives à être aussi pénible qu'Eaque et... C'est plutôt lui que j'ai envie de tuer...

- Je crains que cela ne soit impossible. J'ai essayé... Tu as essayé... Et il est toujours là.

- Ouais, la vermine est tenace ! Cracha le Wyvern.

Rhadamanthe fit exploser son cosmos de rage et haletant il poursuivit plus pour lui-même que pour Saga.

- Monsieur aspire au repos... Il veut une relation sereine... Plus stable sur le long terme... Parce que deux ans ce n'est pas de la stabilité et du long terme peut-être. Qu'il ait au moins l'honnêteté de le dire s'il trouve que l'autre guimauve baise mieux que moi... Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Il paraît qu'il joue bien de la flûte.

- Ouais ! C'est un instrument qui envoûte les rats à ce qu'il paraît.

- Je ne parlais pas de celle-là, plaisanta le Gémeaux, le juge se figea. Désolé, ce n'était pas drôle.

Rhadamanthe le toisa, faussement choqué.

- Saga, mon ami, je crois que tu fréquentes trop Eaque.

- Oh tu sais... On a le même chez nous.

Son ami... Dire qu'au début le chevalier lui semblait fade, insignifiant, un pâle brouillon de son... De Kanon. Si son amant... Enfin, son ex-amant ne l'avait pas tanné et que le Gémeaux en titre n'avait pas fait le premier pas, jamais il n'aurait découvert les qualités de celui-ci. Car oui, il pouvait l'appeler maintenant mon ami. Un ami aussi sincère et loyal que l'était ses frères, et dont il appréciait le sens de l'humour. Rhadamanthe soupira, finalement il était heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé seul à broyer de noir.

- Je suis stupide ! Un parfait idiot ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il me trompait...

- Non, Rhad ! C'est lui l'idiot de t'avoir fait ça. Et moi de n'avoir pas deviné pourquoi il se rendait de plus en plus souvent chez Poseidon depuis la réception il y a trois mois.

- Ils ont couchés ensembles à cette soirée ?

Saga ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le juge le coupa.

- Non, laisse tomber. Au fond, je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Euh... Je sais que le moment est peut-être mal choisit... Mais comme je suppose que tu n'auras pas envie de fêter ton anniversaire demain... Il lui tendit un petit paquet. Je t'avais entendu dire à Aphrodite que tu aimais beaucoup ce compositeur et qu'il te détendait quand tu vivais en Angleterre. J'espère que c'est toujours le cas et que tu ne l'as pas racheté.

Rhadamanthe, intrigué et touché, déballa le CD. Ce n'était quand même pas... L'intégrale des impromptus de Schubert interprété par Mica Litz (1), un virtuose mondial du piano. Ému, le juge remercia le troisième gardien. Il n'avait mentionné qu'une fois ce disque, c'était il y avait plus d'un an et le chevalier s'en était souvenu.

- Saga ! Viens demain.

- Où cela ?

- Eaque et Minos... Quand ils vont savoir, ils vont organiser une fête sans mon consentement et j'aimerais partager cette corvée avec toi.

- Je viendrais avec plaisir, sourit le Gémeaux. En parlant de corvée, tes envies de meurtres sont passées ? Je peux te laisser car il y en a une qui m'attend chez moi.

Rhadamanthe hocha la tête et eut un pincement au cœur en songeant à l'état dans lequel il avait mis le logement. Il rattrapa son ami.

- Attends-moi, je vais t'aider.

- Non, pas la peine, je vais ramasser Mü en passant.

- Si j'insiste ! C'est de ma faute alors c'est non négociable.

Le Bélier ravi de savoir le juge et les jumeaux en un seul monceau, accepta avec plaisir de réparer l'habitat. Cependant, arrivé sur les lieux, sa serviabilité descendit d'un cran.

- C'est bon Mü ! Fit Saga de mauvaise foi. On a fait plus de dégâts chez la vierge pendant la guerre sainte et tu n'as pas râlé que je sache.

- C'était la guerre, je te signale ! S'insurgea le premier gardien, puis il ajouta en évaluant le désastre. Bon d'accord, là aussi.

- En tout cas, je comprend mieux la sobriété de vos logements, commenta le juge en essayait d'identifier le monceau de bois qu'il tenait.

Aider du Gémeaux, il tria les détruits pour faciliter le travail de réparation de l'Atlante. Une heure plus tard, lorsque débarquèrent Aphodite et Deathmask, tout était à nouveau intact et rangé. Le spectre ne pût cependant pas prendre congé car il fut entraîner dans une partie de sex-poker qui dura presque toute la nuit. Les perfides ex-assassins, eurent raison des réticences de leur victimes en les traitant de poules mouillées. Atteint dans leur orgueil, les trois hommes durent se plier aux règles plus qu'érotiques de la version made in Poissons du strip-poker.

Le lendemain soir, Saga se rendit à la Giudecca à l'heure convenue. La soirée devait initialement de passer à Caïna, mais c'était sans compter sur Eaque, bavard, comploteur et fêtard invétéré qui avait subtilement tout raconter à Hadès. Le dieu offrit donc la salle de réception du palais pour l'organisation d'une fête qui changerait les idées de son premier juge. Néanmoins il ne regretta pas ce coup tordu car ses frères et Saga ne le laissèrent jamais seul et s'employèrent à ce qu'il ne pensa pas à Kanon.

Les semaines qui suivirent ses pensées dérivaient de moins en moins vers son ex et de plus en plus vers le Gémeaux en titre qu'il voyait souvent. Et même étrangement, plus souvent que lorsqu'il était en couple avec le frère. Saga rendait visite à Rhadamanthe aux enfers ou l'invitait au sanctuaire, au point que l'on commençait à jaser dans leur dos. Ce fut ainsi que par une belle matinée de décembre, le juge corrigea quelques médisants sous l'œil amusé du chevalier. Attablé à la terrasse d'un café, les deux amis discutaient de l'incident.

- Saga, j'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie.

- Mais ? Car je suppose qu'il y a un mais vu que les grandes déclarations ne sont pas ton fort.

- Nous nous voyons plus souvent depuis que Kanon a rompu et...

- Là, je t'arrête tout de suite Rhad. Je ne passe pas plus de temps avec toi que j'en passe avec Aioros. Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup et si on ne se fréquentait pas plus avant c'était à cause de Kanon. Je connais mon frère, il m'aurait reproché de m'incruster dans son couple et de vouloir tout régenter.

Le Wyvern soupira, sa relation avec l'ex Dragon des mers avait été fougueuse, passionnée, sauvage et souvent orageuse. Les disputes furent fréquentes et se terminaient toujours dans une débauche de sexe. Le premier Gémeaux était plus posé, plus calme avec un sens de l'humour subtil ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se lâcher parfois. Avec lui, il se retrouvait tel qu'il était avant son réveil de spectre et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. D'ailleurs, s'il ne l'avait pas su Grec, il l'aurait juré Anglais, d'autant que Saga parlait cette langue comme un natif.

- Tu ne crains pas qu'Aioros soit jaloux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le chevalier surpris, puis comprenant il éclata de rire. Non, il n'y a que de l'amitié entre Aïo et moi. D'ailleurs, à ce propos tu me rendrais un immense service en venant avec moi ce soir. Il m'a proposé une soirée pizzeria, discothèque. J'ai accepté avant de savoir qu'Eaque sera de la partie et je ne tiens pas à tenir la chandelle...

Rhadamanthe grimaça.

- Je ne suis pas censé te le dire mais Eaque a parié avec Valentine qu'il arriverait à se taper tous les chevaliers d'or en commençant par le haut...

- Oui, je sais. Je me demande d'ailleurs par quel miracle il a eu Shura et Camus, il a dû les droguer, plaisanta Saga.

- Tu es au courant ! S'étonna le juge. Tu devrais prévenir le Sagittaire...

- Ne t'en fait pas pour Aioros, c'est par lui que je l'ai su. Il a été mis au courant par Camus. Leur première réaction a été d'étriper ton frangin. Mais finalement, Aïo s'est dit que ça serait plus amusant de le prendre à son propre piège.

- Eh bien ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui.

- Moi, non plus ! Il s'est vraiment décoincé depuis notre résurrection.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as avoir dans cette histoire ?

- Je lui sers de mobile ou d'alibi, j'en sais trop rien.. Il s'est dit que cela semblerait moins louche à Eaque s'il m'invitait aussi. Mais je ne tiens pas à me retrouver tout seul entre deux mecs qui se drague effrontément.

- Pas de problème, je viendrais. De toute façon, Minos part ce soir. Ça m'a l'air de devenir sérieux entre Aphrodite et lui.

- Tant mieux, Aph. mérite quelqu'un de bien, enfin... Grimaça Saga qui se demandait si on pouvait vraiment qualifier Minos de quelqu'un de bien. Disons de sérieux, plutôt. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas remercier pour l'autre soir. Tu m'as vraiment sauver la mise.

- De rien, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as refusé. Ça aurait été Death, je peux comprendre, je l'ai senti passé l'enflure. Mais Aphrodite, lui y va doucement même si il dit le contraire.

- C'est vrai que tu es passé à la casserole pas mal de fois...

- Évidement ! Tes copains sont de vils tricheurs et mon cher demi-frère ne relève pas le niveau. Alors ? Pourquoi tu nous as joué ta vierge effarouchée ?

- Eh ! S'exclama Saga indigné. Je n'ai pas joué les vierges effarouchées et puis on pourrait changer de sujet parce que c'est plutôt gênant.

- Attend ! Ne me dis pas que tu es vierge ! Lui chuchota.

- Je ne te le dirais pas alors.

- Je pense qu'il voudrait mieux éviter les parties de poker avec les obsédés de service à l'avenir. Rhadamanthe s'arrêta net. Mais attend ! Eaque et son stupide pari !

- Il n'ira pas plus loin que le temple du Sagittaire.

- Et si il y arrive ? Tu ne le connais pas autant que le connaît !

- Sans doute, mais il devra passer Shaka avant.

- Là effectivement, tu es en sécurité, plaisanta le Wyvern.

Tout à leur discussion, ils arrivaient au temple des Gémeaux.

- Tu restes déjeuner, demanda Le chevalier. Et on se fait une partie d'échec après ?

- Si tu tiens à te faire humilier ! Ce sont les Anglais qui ont inventé les échecs, je suis donc imbattable.

- Tiens donc ! Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas plutôt les Grecs ? (2)

- Que nenni très cher, fit pompeusement le juge. Tout le monde sait que les plus grandes inventions du monde sont Anglaise.

- J'y crois pas ! Quel chauvi..

Saga fut interrompu par des bruits étranges qui venait du logement. Rhadamanthe se figea au spectacle qui s'offrait à leur yeux lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Kanon affalé sur le canapé, le pantalon aux chevilles se faisait chevaucher par Sorrento qui couinait outrageusement. Le grec, les mains sur les manches de son nouvel amant émettait des vagissements bestiaux et des plus indécents. Le Wyvern serra les poings, le regard sombre, prêt à exploser. Sentant leur présence, ex marina releva la tête.

- Salut les mecs ! Haleta-t-il. Faites comme si on est pas là... On a bientôt fini...

- Oh ouiiii ! Clama la Sirène au bord de la jouissance.

Par égard pour son hôte, le juge préféra partir. Il pensait avoir enfin tourné la page. Ce n'était hélas pas le cas, il fut pris d'une furieuse envie de massacrer quelque chose et de préférence son ordure d'ex amant et sa pouffiasse. Saga, quant à lui, il empoigna Sorrento et le jeta à terre.

- Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs que chez moi ! S'écria-t-il.

- Eh ! S'indigna Kanon en se rhabillant. C'est aussi chez moi, je te signale !

- Non ! Tu gardes le temple mais tu n'y vis pas ! Alors tu dégages de chez moi ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ici avec lui.

- Saga, je suis... Commença le général de Poseidon.

- Non Sorrento, tais-toi ! tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

De retour aux enfers, Rhadamanthe claqua violemment la porte de ses appartements, faisant trembler murs et serviteurs. Bouillant de rage, le juge enflamma son cosmos et frappa la cloison. L'impact fut tel que son poings traversa la pierre millénaire.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est pour avoir une nouvelle fenêtre sinon Hadès va gueuler, plaisanta Eaque qui l'avait rejoint avec Minos.

- Cette sale petite ordure était en train de le baiser dans le salon de Saga, répondit le Wyvern glacial.

Inutile de demander de qui il parlait, les deux juges le comprirent parfaitement. Tandis que le Griffon mettait en route le CD offert par le Gémeaux, le Garuda suggéra avec un sourire sadique.

- Si tu veux, Minos les saucissonne avec ses fils et je te file un coup de main pour les découper en rondelles, hacher, broyer, éviscérer, écorcher... Enfin, pas forcément dans cet ordre là.

L'idée, bien qu'irréalisable, eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire le dragon blessé.

- Écoute, tu ne vas pas rester seul dans ton état, j'annule Aphrodite. Il comprendra. Fit le Norvégien en lui donnant un verre de son whisky favori.

- Non Minos, je te remercie. Mais je me suis engagé auprès de Saga pour ce soir et je ne vais pas le laisser tomber.

- Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

- On va en boîte avec vous.

- Super ! S'enthousiasma le Népalais. Tu vas voir, je vais te lever un de ces canons. Rien de tel qu'un bon plan cul pour se remettre d'une peine de cœur.

- Eaque ! S'indignèrent ses frères.

- Oh pardon ! S'excusa faussement le Garuda. Tu préfères peut-être de taper Saga.

- Non, Saga est juste un ami ! Il n'y a rien entre nous et je n'ai pas pour habitude de me taper tout mes amis, moi !

- Pas tous, je ne t'ai pas mis dans mon lit. Mais si tu y tiens, ça peut s'arranger... Fit le chaud lapin en ondulant lascivement vers sa proie.

Rhadamanthe lança un regard à Minos qui se méprît sur sa signification.

- J'étais complètement bourré !

- Ah ça ! Tu peux le dire ! Se moqua Eaque, il poursuivit en imitant le Griffon. Oh oui, Aphrodite encore ! Plus fort vas-y. Il va adorer ton Poissons chéri quand il saura que tu nous a confondu.

Le Népalais fit mine de se lever et fut bloquer par la Cosmique Marionation du Norvégien.

- Eh ! J'ai un rencard ce soir ! Alors prière de ne pas me défigurer.

- Faut voir ! Répondit Minos sadique. Il aime peut-être les puzzles ton Sagittaire.

Rhadamanthe, n'écoutait plus les chamailleries de ses frères. Il s'était indigné sans grande conviction à la perspective de coucher avec Saga. Depuis cette fichue partie de poker, il se sentait troublé lorsque son ami le touchait. Le Gémeaux avait été habile à lui donner du plaisir et il peinait à croire qu'il fut encore vierge. Néanmoins avouer que l'on était encore puceau à son âge était effectivement gênant voir même humiliant et Saga lui avait confiance avec un tel aveu. Le juge fixait sans vraiment le voir, le verre où il faisait tourner l'amer liquide doré. Aussi amer que son humeur après sa rupture. Il aurait dû en vouloir à mort à Kanon pour avoir forniqué sans vergogne avec sa poupée gonflable chez son frère, mais tout ce qu'il avait en tête pour l'instant, c'était les mille et une façon de déflorer le troisième gardien avec passion et sensualité et surtout sans douleur. Il voulait être le premier a lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Le Wyvern secoua la tête en soupirant. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait là. Eaque commençait à déteindre sur lui ! Saga était son ami, point final. Pourtant...

- Loin de moi, l'idée de vous virer, mais j'aimerais prendre un bain et me détendre avant ce soir, lança Rhadamanthe en se levant.

- Oh mais, si tu veux je peux te frotter le dos et même autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Plaisanta le Garuda avec un clin d'œil.

- Dehors !

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda Minos inquiet.

- Oui, rassure-toi mes envies de massacre sont passées.

Une fois seul, le juge se rassît quelques instants pour finir son verre. Il renversa la tête sur le dossier, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Saga. Lui aussi devait être furieux.

Furieux, il l'était au point qu'Aphrodite et Aioros venus aux nouvelles préférèrent le laisser vociférer plutôt que de tenter d'en placer une. A eux deux et placés en mode traducteur de Gémeaux furax, ils réussirent à comprendre l'intégralité du problème.

- Allons Saga ! Tu ne vas pas te faire des cheveux gris pour ça ! Plaisanta le Suédois.

Le Sagittaire gratifia celui-ci d'un regard réprobateur avant d'offrir une bière à l'offensé.

- Ouais ok ! C'était pas drôle, concéda le douzième gardien.

- Que veux-tu en dehors des stratégies militaires, il n'est pas fichu de penser plus loin que sa petite personne. Tu le sais bien pourtant... Tenta Aioros.

- Et encore ! Même là, c'est pas brillant ! Railla le Poissons, un nouveau regard noir de son collègue du neuvième lui fit lâcher. Ok c'est bon ! J'arrête mes blagues à deux balles.

- Mon cher Aphrodite, fit solennellement Aioros, la main sur son épaule. Je suis ravi que tu sortes avec Minos, cela va relever ton intellec.

- Alors là ! On voit bien que tu ne le connais pas ! Lança le chevalier fier de sa victoire.

En effet, le Sagittaire préféra laisser tomber en roulant des yeux au plafond. Assis sur le canapé, Saga ne les écoutait plus vraiment. Il songeait à Rhadamanthe. Il le savait rentrer chez lui, avec ses frères. Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas casser la figure à Kanon et rejoindre le juge aux enfers. Eaque et Minos était auprès de lui pour calmer sa colère et il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le jumeau de son enfoiré d'ex sur le dos.

Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là, ils étaient amis et c'était donc normal que lui aussi le soutienne moralement. Il fera la même chose pour Aioros... Alors pourquoi était aussi troublé ? S'il voulait être honnête, il était bien plus furieux pour le juge qu'il ne l'aurait été pour le Sagittaire. C'était un ami ! Rien de plus ! Pourtant... Saga secoua la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ce stupide jeu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris aussi de refuser une malheureuse pénétration, tout le monde y était passé, même Mü... Il aurait suffit qu'il prévienne mentalement Aphrodite. Le Poissons avait beau passer pour une irrécupérable commère, il aurait été discret et très doux. Pas de quoi en faire un plat... Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui révèle qu'il est vierge ?

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque la réponse s'imposa. Parce qu'il voulait que ça soit lui. Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer perdre sa virginité dans les bras de Rhadamanthe... Non ! Se fustigea-t-il. C'est un ami, juste un ami et il ne va certainement coucher avec toi. Alors arrête de délirer ou tu vas le perdre son amitié.

- Allo ! La terre appelle Saga, fit Aphrodite qui essayer de capter l'attention du Gémeaux depuis un bon moment.

- Hein quoi ?

- Je disais, t'imagine si tu conclus avec ton Wyvern et Aïo avec son Garuda, les trois juges seront casés avec un or. La tronche d...

- Je ne vais pas conclure avec Eaque/Rhadamanthe ! Protestèrent en même temps les deux hommes.

- Mais bien sûr ! Bon les gars ! C'est pas que je m'ennuies mais je dois finir mes bagages.

- Tes bagages ? Demanda le troisième gardien.

- Oui, mes bagages ! Tu as oublié, Minos, moi, Suède, Norvège... Ce weekend.

- Quand partez-vous ? Questionna le Sagittaire.

- Ce soir, ainsi nous pourrons faire une grasse mat´ crapuleuse chez moi, demain.

- Je t'en prie Aph épargne nous les détails, réprouva Saga.

- Bon, moi aussi je vais rentrer me préparer.

A ces mots, Aphrodite inspecta Aioros de la tête aux pieds avec une moue désabusé.

- Ouais bah, je m'en m'occupe de ta tenue, parce que ce n'est pas avec ta garde-robe que tu vas l'enflammer le volatil !

Le neuvième gardien résista pour la forme, mais un furtif clin d'œil confirma à Saga qu'il trouvait bien utile d'avoir un ami métrosexuel. Il gagna la salle de bain pour se délaisser avant la soirée qu'il pressentait comme une corvée, s'il n'y avait pas entraîner Rhadamanthe, il aurait annulé.

Le dîner à la pizzeria ruina ses espoirs d'un début de sorti normal. Première constatation de cette expérience, mieux valait éviter un Garuda en congé si l'on avait peur d'avoir la honte. Nul doute pour Saga qu'Eaque devait avoir un répertoire de blagues pourries bien fourni et qu'il avait décidé de les leur sortir toutes. Conformément à son plan de vengeance manipulatrice, Aioros riait à toutes ses plaisanteries et rivalisait en débilité. Ne voyant aucun moyen de s'échapper, le Gémeaux choisit finalement de calquer son attitude sur celle, semblait-il bien roder de Rhadamanthe, à savoir afficher le légendaire flegme britannique, tout en noyant son désespoir dans l'alcool.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, dans la discothèque bombé, le Wyvern l'invitait à danser. Saga eut la mauvaise idée de refuser en secouant la tête, ce qui l'amena à la seconde constatation de la soirée, les Anglais tiennent mieux l'alcool que les Grecs. A moins que cela ne soit un truc de spectre vu la quantité qu'avait absorbé Eaque sans le moindre effet secondaire. Le Garuda enflammait littéralement la piste de danse et le Sagittaire n'avait rien à lui envier. Tout deux s'amusaient comme des fous. Ce n'était hélas pas le cas du Gémeaux, dont l'éclairage et la sono à outrance n'améliorait dans l'état.

Pour ne pas avoir à hurler, Saga se rapprocha de Rhadamanthe, qui comprenant que son ami voulait lui parler, fit de même, de sorte que leur bouche se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, le Grec captura les lèvres de Anglais. D'abord surpris, le juge entrouvrit la bouche pour l'inviter à poursuivre. De timide et doux, le baiser se fit sensuel puis sauvage et passionné, le spectre répondant fiévreusement à l'étreinte du chevalier. Saga avait chaud, très chaud et pas uniquement à cause de l'alcool. Malaise, et honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se précipita vers la sortie sans un mot et sans voir que Rhadamanthe lui emboîtait le pas.

- Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dit simplement le juge lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint dehors. Je vais faire de même. De toute façon, ils ne s'apercevront même pas de notre absence.

- Tu as raison.

- Très bien, je te raccompagne.

- Je ne suis pas une petite chose sans défense ! Je peux rentrer tout seul ! Répliqua Saga plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je sais, répondit Rhadamanthe sans s'en offusquer. Je disais cela par politesse vu que nous allons dans la même direction. De plus, tu m'excuseras mais après ce matin n'est pas vraiment envie d'entrer chez toi.

- Je suis désolé Rhad, je ne voulais pas d'agresser et c'est vrai que j'apprécierai un peu de compagnie pour le retour.

Au bout de quelques mètres, le juge entraîna le chevalier dans un ruelle déserte. Il passa son bras autour de la taille du chevalier et ils se téléportèrent à l'entrée de sanctuaire. Il jugea aussi plus prudent de l'accompagner jusqu'à son temple. Rhadamanthe le laisse marcher seul sans le quitter des yeux prêt à intervenir. Saga se sentait mal, de plus en plus mal, se maudissant d'avoir autant bu, il ne résista pas quand le juge l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'aida à se dévêtir sans un mot. Soudain, le Gémeaux le saisit par le cou.

- Rhadamanthe... Je t'aime... Fais moi l'amour ! Lança le troisième gardien juste avant de vomir par terre.

Le juge fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et le conduisit aux toilettes où il lui tint les cheveux pendant qu'il vomissait. Il ne pût cependant pas s'empêcher de penser que Kanon l'aurait rembarré au lieu de le remercier. Il fut également étonné de constater que cela lui était presque égal. A cet instant, seul comptait Saga qui avait besoin de lui. Au bout d'une heure, le Gémeaux arrêta de rendre tripes et boyaux. Le Wyvern pût enfin le mettre au lit non sans de nouvelles déclarations enflammées qui faisaient chaque fois sursauter son cœur, puis il entreprit de nettoyer les salissures.

Le lendemain, Saga se réveilla avec un furieux mal de tête. Les yeux clos, il rassemblait avec horreur ses souvenirs de la veille. Il avait vraiment déconner et se sentait terriblement honteux. Rhadamanthe l'avait venu faible et délirant, et ces choses qu'il avait dit. Le juge ne voudra plus jamais lui parler. Il devait le haïr maintenant. Bon, cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter, il n'aurait qu'à lui expliquer franchement qu'il était ivre et ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, décida-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la fenêtre, faisant glisser la compresse qu'il avait sur le front et vit avec émotion, le Wyvern endormi sur une chaise près du lit. Non seulement, il l'avait veillé toute la nuit, mais en plus, il avait fait le ménage. Saga réveilla son garde-malade en se redressant dans le lit.

- Euh... Bonjour... Et merci... Balbutia le chevalier.

- De rien, j'ai l'habitude avec Eaque, répondit le juge d'un ton neutre. Sinon, c'est bon ? Tu es dessoûlé, ou tout au moins lucide ?

- Euh... Oui, oui... Je vais mieux.

Le Gémeaux le vit avec anxiété avancer vers lui.

- Dans ce cas je vais pouvoir te répondre, fit-il s'asseyant au bord du lit. Saga, je t'aime et moi aussi je vais te faire l'amour.

Lentement, savourant chaque instant de cette promesse d'une nouvelle chance, Rhadamanthe posa les lèvres sur celles de son amant, tandis que leurs mains se joignaient et partaient à la découverte de l'autre.

Fin

* * *

(1) Mica Litz est un grand pianiste de mon invention.

(2) Une légende place l'invention du jeu durant la guerre de Troie. Palamède, l'un des héros grecs, aurait inventé le jeu pour remonter le moral des troupes durant le siège de Troie, ainsi que d'autres jeux : «Les Grecs lui attribuaient à Palamède l'invention de plusieurs lettres de leur alphabet, de la monnaie, des dés, des osselets et du jeu d'échecs». C'est l'origine du nom de la première revue échiquéenne, Le Palamède.

* * *

Puisque vous êtes là, le petit cadre en bas à droite c'est pour dire si ça vous a plu.

Et si ce n'est pas le cas... Bah tant pis peut-être une prochaine fois.


	2. Réponses au review

Coucou

desolé de vous avoir fait de fausses pour celles qui ont reçu une notification, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour repondre aux reviews anonymes ;)

* * *

merci Leti et Kristen.

je suis contente que cette Fic vous plaise. Elle est venue d'un délire pour taquine une amie et j'avoue que je me suis attachée a ce couple.

**Leti** ta review tombait à pic, je cherchais une idée pour un nouveau defi lancer sur les manies, vu que j'ai eu Rhadamanthe.

**Kristen**, eh bien a vrai dire, kanon s'en fichait au début puisqu'il était avec sa sirène. Au début ;) sa réaction ensuite est évoqué dans l'OS "une sale manie" mais il n'est pas exclu qu'elle soit développée plus tard.

Je dis ça car je sens que tu vas encore être frustrée, cela dépendra de ma muse et comme je l'oblige à trimer sur mes fics en cours, ça va pas être pour tout de suite.

Mais ça viendra ;)


End file.
